


Rant

by hellbubu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Poetry, Rants, Self-Harm, bad relationships, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbubu/pseuds/hellbubu
Summary: Just a small rant
Kudos: 1





	Rant

What am I to you?  
Am I a puppet whose strings you pull?  
Or, maybe, just a dol to dress up  
And live through? 

It doesn't matter in the end, does it?  
You claim to love me, yet you don't see me  
Much less hear me.  
The words "I love you" fall emptilessly  
From my mouth. 

Those words were once  
As sweet as honey.  
But now they're bitter  
Like dark chocolate. 

Your embrace no longer brings comfort.  
It makes me want to jump out of my skin.  
To scratch it and tear it apart  
Until there's nothing but bones left. 

In the end, I know I'm nothing to you.  
And that's fine.


End file.
